Changing Colours
by stars-so-bright
Summary: REDONE! Ginny is sick of the way her family is treating her and finds an unlikely friend. Chapter Six now UP! The Dream
1. Chapter 1

Ginevra Weasley had changed over the summer between her fifth and sixth years. True, she now filled out her robes a little more nicely, but so did a lot of the girls in her year. The most noticeable change was not this however; it was her desire to be accepted. She longed to be known as something other than 'Ron's little sister' or 'that girl with the crush on Harry Potter.' These were all titles to her, titles that she no longer wished to be known by. Ginevra simply wished to be herself; after all that is who she was, was she not?

Draco Malfoy was boarding the train as he saw her pass through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾. He smirked as she fell, face first into her family's belongings. But at the same time, he also felt something else, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He looked her up and down, noticing that she, like many of the other girls had filled out over the summer break. While Draco was looking her up and down, Harry had also passed through the barrier and bumped right into her. Draco watched on and noticed that the Weasley girl's face no longer turned the same colour of her hair when she looked at him. In fact, it seemed that she totally ignored him, and after she had dismissed him, she continued walking towards her mother to say her goodbyes.

Boarding the train, Draco didn't give the situation a second thought until the Weaslette herself stormed into his carriage, followed closely by Weasley himself. It seemed that neither of them had noticed they had just barged into his carriage as they continued to argue.

"You are most definitely NOT wearing that!" screeched Weasley.

"And who are _you_ to tell me what I can and can't do? What, with the way you and Hermione have been acting all summer! Don't look like you have no idea what I'm talking about, it's obvious to everyone that you two have a thing for each other-"

"As wonderful as it is to hear about your love life, or lack there of, Weasley, would you kindly depart? I'm sure your _ravishing_ sister over here is capable of choosing her own wardrobe without your help. She has done an all right job so far," Draco drawled lazily.

"How dare you talk about Ginny that way! After… after what yo-" Ron stuttered.

"After what? You leaving? I thought as much."

With a final glare at Ginny, Ron left, but not before promising Ginny he would be owling their mother about her choice of friends.

"You know, you didn't have to do that. I can look after myself. I've only been doing it for, oh, the last 16 years of my life!" Ginny shot at Draco after her brother left the carriage.

"I'm sure you can," drawled Draco. "But it is just so fun to get to your brother all riled up like that."

"I'm sure it was," stated Ginny. There was a long silence before Ginny asked, "Did you really mean what you said back then?"

"What I said when?" asked Draco in return feigning innocence.

"About me being ravishing and what-not? Or did you just say that to get on Ron's nerves?" Ginny added quickly, not daring a glance at him.

Draco got up and walked to the other side of the aisle were Ginny was sitting and looked her in the eyes. "Of course I meant what I said, you have grown up over the holidays, and gotten over that pathetic little crush on Potter. Thank God! The way you just stood up to your brother then was marvelous."

"Really?" asked a curious and apprehensive Ginny. "A lot of the girls have 'grown up' as you put it, not just me."

"Yes, but do you see any of those other girls barging into my compartment, yelling at their brother, who also happens to be one of my hated enemies. Plus, none of the other girls have the fire in their eyes that you have…"

Ginny looked shocked by the last statement but said nothing so Draco continued talking. "Are you sure you're meant to be in Gryffindor? I mean you possess many Slytherin qualities. You're cunning, resourceful, determined, you have a certain disregard for rules as well as being a pureblood." Ginny said nothing about his last comment but Draco knew that he had gotten her thinking. "Admit it, you despise those mud-bloods, how they take from us, and our school. You have the heart of a Slytherin. Just think about it, you'll know where to find me if you want to." With that, Draco walked out of the compartment, leaving a very confused Ginny Weasley behind.

Ginny spent the remained to the trip pondering the things that Draco had said to her. '_It was true,' _she reckoned. Ever since her first year and the 'incident with the diary' as her family put it; she had changed. She no longer loved to listen to her father ramble on about Muggles and their inventions. She also had, lately, been leaning more towards the _dark_ side of things. Maybe it had something to do with her desire to be noticed, but Ginny had definitely changed. It was while she was thinking about these latest developments that she remembered something she'd read in _Hogwarts, A History_, trying to prove Hermione wrong. '_Bloody mud-blood bitch,_' she thought to herself unconsciously. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. After all, Malfoy himself had pointed out that she did posses a lot of Slytherin traits. '_Maybe it's time,'_ she thought to herself with a smirk. With her new mindset she got up to find Malfoy. The only question now was where to find him….

Malfoy had walked to the back of the train and was now standing on the little platform that jutted out from the carriage. This was his favorite place to think, and he had a lot to do and not much time to do it in if the Weasley girl was as smart as he thought. _'I wonder how long it will take for her to come find me' _he mused. After all he was a Malfoy and Malfoys were totally irresistible. Draco smirked at this last thought and was about to enter the train again when he heard a sound and hid quickly into the shadows. After all, he wasn't meant to be there and he couldn't risk getting busted this early in the year. Draco watched hidden in the shadows as the object of his thoughts came along the train and took up the place were he was standing all but a minute ago. He watched as she shivered in the cool air and pulled her thin cloak closer to her.

"Here take this," he said as he stepped out of the shadows and threw her his cloak. "I must admit I didn't know if I'd be seeing you again so soon, but it's a pleasure, as always"

"I didn't see you there, you surprised me. Thanks," she said, referring to his cloak, "but I'm fine all the same."

Draco gave her a look that she couldn't quite understand, something between confusion and admiration, but his face quickly returned to its normal mask.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Tell me what you know about the re-sorting rule," said Ginny. She certainly wasn't about to waste anytime, what if her brothers saw her out here? How could she explain that if he wouldn't help her? She let none of this thoughts show through. Her face was emotionless, her eyes focused on an object that neither of them could see off the back of the train.

"Ah, the re-sorting rule. Pray tell, why do you ask?" Draco toyed with her, grinning inwardly.

He wasn't expecting what happened next. Ginny spun around, her red hair fanning out around her. "Tell me what you know about the re-sorting rule," she repeated, only this time, it was said with anger and an undeniable fire in her eyes. Draco gulped silently, but was determined not to let her see that.

"The re-sorting rule states that any student, over the age of fifteen and who has passed their Ordinary Wizarding Levels, or equivalent, under special circumstances, can decide to change his or her House upon request to their Head of House and Headmaster at the time. Students are to be cautioned that the House the Sorting Hat decides to put them into, even if it is their original House, is the House they are required to spend the remainder of their schooling career in. A re-sorting is final and there are no exceptions to this rule. Happy?" spat Draco.

"Very," replied Ginny. "You know, you sounded a lot like Hermione with that book full just then?" Ginny gave Draco one of her very best Slytherin like smirks and turned to leave.

"Wait!" yelled Draco. "You -"

Ginny brushed right past him. "I'll see you around sometime," she said and disappeared in the fading light of the day as she walked down the train.

"Damn!" said Draco as she walked away from her. "That should be me walking away."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco spent the remainder of the train trip, which truth be told wasn't really that long, fuming over the way the Weaslette had treated him. No one walks away from a Malfoy. Malfoys were the purest, wealthiest and most respected Wizarding family in the whole of England. Hell, possibly the whole world! Now, a _Weasley_ had just blown him off? Ginny. Little Weasley, of all people!

Ginny Weasley was happy. Happy for the first time in years. She sat in the back of an empty carriage. She had changed into her Hogwarts robes but unlike previous years when her robes were ill-fitting hand-me-downs, they were new, foreboding, midnight black robes that had silver clasps done the front. The robe hugged her body in all the right places but not too obviously and still left a lot to the imagination. Over the summer Ginny had worked at a café in Diagon Alley, which paid rather well and had in turn enabled her to buy herself some new robes, and what was under those new robes. Ginny absentmindedly played with the frayed edge of her black denim mini skirt while going over what she was going to do in her head again. Yet, she was still unsure, should she do it before the sorting feast or afterwards? Should she talk to Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, or perhaps both of them? Would she get sorted with the first years? She didn't want that. How embarrassing would that be? Especially if she got sorted back into Gryffindor? No she wouldn't. She'd go into Slytherin, after all, Draco had said so. But what if she got sorted into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? This was no good and she decided that she needed to find Draco again. And with that, she walked out of her dark corner, scaring a few first years that had unwillingly strayed into her carriage.

Draco had taken off his shirt to change into his school robes, when Ginny barged into his carriage.

"Gods above! Didn't your mother teach you to knock before you enter a room?" Draco accused mockingly.

"Yes she did, but in case you've forgotten, I'm trying to distance myself from her and that bunch of Muggle-loving fools," she replied calmly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "And that, is what I'm here to see you about. I need your help."

"Help? Help? You expect _me _to help _you_ after the way you treated back there?" Draco stared at her in confusion.

"Oh that? Are you still hung up over that? Not used to the taste of your medicine? Anyway, that's not what I can here to talk about." Before Draco could butt in she continued, "Like I said, I need your help, with the re-sorting rule. I need to know how to go about it. Who should I talk to? When should I talk to them? What should I say to them? What will -"

"Woo - hold up there, little missy," said Draco with his trademark smirk.

"How dare you? You sit there smirking when I'm about to make to biggest change to my life, ever." Ginny began to pace around the carriage.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's all taken care of. You've nothing to worry about."

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. "What do you mean 'it's all taken care of'? I haven't done a thing and no one but you knows I'm even thinking this."

"I took care of it. I knew what you were planning to do. So I took the liberty of sending an owl to Professor Dumbledore and arranged for you to be re-sorted as soon as we get to the castle. As I'm Head Boy, I'll escort you to the Headmasters office and from there, well, I guess you can work it out," Draco answered nonchalantly.

"How dare you! You, you -"

"Now, now Red, you don't mind if I call you that, do you?" Ginny shook her head. "Good, now just sit down and relax. After all, we'll be at Hogwarts soon and you'll need all your energy." Ginny sat down slowly and closed her eyes as Draco finished changing into his school robes. "Nice robes by the way. New?" Draco asked. Ginny just nodded her head, keeping her eyes closed. Draco then sat down opposite her and they spent the remainder of the trip in a comfortable silence.

The train pulled up to the station at Hogsmeade and Draco and Ginny hurried off the train to the first carriage they could find. They luckily managed to avoid the Dream Team, neither of them willing to explain what they were doing with the other. They reached the castle before the others and Draco quickly ushered Ginny to the Headmaster's office.

"Humbugs," Draco muttered as they reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. When Draco and Ginny had reached the top of the staircase they were very surprised to see Dumbledore standing there, seemingly awaiting their arrival.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, come in and take a seat. Mr. Malfoy, thank you, your help has been most gracious, you may leave now." As Draco was turning to leave, Ginny spoke up.

"Actually Professor, I'd rather like Draco to stay." Dumbledore looked at Ginny then smiled, "Ok then, Mr. Malfoy you may stay. Humbug anyone?"

"No thanks," Draco muttered seating himself in an armchair.

"I'm right, thankyou, Professor." Ginny twisted her hands anxiously.

"Right then. Mr. Malfoy here, informs me that you wish to be re-sorted? Is this correct Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore began.

"It is indeed, sir." Ginny nodded.

"Are there any particular reasons for this unexpected change of mind? Anything I should know about?" the headmaster pressed on.

Ginny shook her head. "I have my reasons. That is all you need to know."

"Very well then. I take it you understand the risks, but I will go over them once more for you. You do know that the House the Sorting Hat chooses for you is final. It cannot be undone. If the Hat chooses to put you back into Gryffindor, you must return to your old dormitory. The House the Hat chooses to put you in is the House you will belong to for the rest of your school career. You may, of course, continue any friendships you have if you so wish. But I must stress, this cannot be undone no matter how unhappy you may become. Do you understand Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore's eyes never once left her face.

Ginny faltered for a moment. She shot a quick look at Draco, who nodded, before she replied. "Yes Professor, I understand."

"All right then, sit over here." Ginny did as she was instructed and felt the Hat being placed on her head. Suddenly a voice began to mutter inside her head.

"_Ah… back again I see. Don't think you're suited to your house. Let me see… your brave, yes, brave a very Gryffindor like quality, but yes, yes, your also cunning, strong-minded, inventive. A RULE BREAKER, I SEE! To top it all off, you think like a pureblood… You'd do well in SLYTHERIN!"_

Ginny took in a deep breath in. Slytherin. Slytherin. She had just been resorted into Slytherin. She felt like jumping for joy. She could just imagine the look on her brothers' face when she told him. Just as the Headmaster was taking the Hat off her head there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Come in." The Headmaster replied

"The Hat," Professor McGonagall started, "I need it for the ceremony."

"Why of course. I was just resorting Miss Weasley. Here you go."

McGonagall did a double take, staring first at the headmaster before turning her gaze to Ginny, then back again. "Resorting you say?"

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"And do tell, what House was she resorted into?" The Professor asked uneasily.

Dumbledore smiled. "Why Slytherin. She'll do well there, I hope."

"Yes, yes. Well Miss Weasley, I do say it's regretful to not have you joining the Gryffindor ranks once again this year, but I do wish you the best of luck with your new House. You'll be needing it," McGonagall added softly before taking the Sorting Hat from the Headmaster and leaving the room. Ginevra looked at Draco before breaking into a grin. This was going to be a very interesting year indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny entered the hall and made her way to the Slytherin table with Draco.

"There you are Ginny, we've been looking every where for you. What are you doing with him?" spat Ron in disgust.

"Why, nothing brother dearest, just walking to my House table." Ginny flashed Ron a brief smile.

"Your House table is over here with us. Not with them. What has he done to you? Did he hurt you Gin? I'm telling Dumbledore, don't think I wont." Ron glared at Draco.

"Don't be stupid you git!" Draco said to a fuming Ron. "I wouldn't hurt your sister. She's one of us now. Family, and Slytherins don't hurt family."

Ron's jaw dropped. "One of you? What are you talking about? What did you do to her?"

"Nothing Ron. They did nothing to me. I got re-sorted. I'm in Slytherin now. Where I belong." With that she turned and sauntered to the Slytherin table taking her seat next to Draco, leaving a very shocked and confused Ron behind her.

Dinner was a very exciting event. The first years were sorted with even more going to Gryffindor than ever. Slytherin received just four new first years. After the sorting, Dumbledore made his speech, in which he congratulated Ginny on her re-sorting, and wished her all the best with her new House. This of course set everyone talking and looking from one table to the other and then back again. Whispers broke out around the hall, everything from "I reckon Malfoy got her pregnant," to, "I heard her family finally disowned her for the chambers incident in her first year." Some of the things that were said Ginny couldn't believe. Halfway through dinner she turned to Draco, "I can't do this," she muttered and left the table in a hurry. She raced out of the halls and ran for a good five minutes until she realized that she had no idea a) where the hell she was and b) where on earth the Slytherin common rooms were.

She began to retrace what she believed were her steps until she heard another set on footsteps coming her way, well actually running her way, which was when she hid the best she could. As the steps were approaching she heard a familiar voice but she couldn't quite place it. "Red," it called softly, "I know you're here, come out, I wont hurt you." Upon realizing whom the owner of the voice was she emerged from the shadows.

"Looks like you've had a fight with a giant spider there, Red," said Draco attempting to muffle his laughs.

"I'm glad you find it so funny, Draco," replied Ginny. "Perhaps you could be so kind as to show me to the common rooms? I don't have the foggiest idea where they are!"

"Of course I could," drawled Draco. "After all, we can't have our newest Slytherin crawling around the dungeons now. What sort of example would that set? But," smirked Draco as he took a step and closed the distance between them. "I may need something in return." He leant down and captured Ginny's lips in a gentle kiss that lasted only a few seconds, long enough to dazzle her. Before she could respond, Draco grabbed her arm and led her to the common room without another word.

When they reached the common room Ginevra shook her hand free from Draco's and spun around.

"What was all that about?" she demanded.

"All what?" asked Draco, feigning innocence.

Ginny pointed a finger at him angrily. "Don't answer a question with another question, Draco! And don't pretend like you have no idea what I am talking about. The kiss, back there – in the corridor."

"Oh that, just a little something to say welcome to Slytherin." He shrugged casually.

"So what, you just go around kissing all the new Slytherin's?" asked Ginevra only half jokingly.

"No, just the good looking ones." With that Draco placed his hands on the small on Ginevra's back and drew her closer. He lent in once more and kissed her. Only this time, it was more passionate then the first and Ginevra found herself kissing him back. Eventually, he broke the kiss and walked away, stopping only to turn around and tell her, "Your chambers are on the left staircase, Pansy here will show you where they are," before walking up the right hand staircase to his own chambers. A very confused Ginevra turned around and ended up face to face with Pansy.

"Looks like the littlest Weasley has made an impression then, ey. What else can I say, but welcome to Slytherin! I think you will do very well here. You know, I always thought there was something different about you; somehow you didn't seem to fit in with that rag-tag family of yours…" Pansy trailed off.

Ginevra, not paying all that much attention to what Pansy was talking about, turned around again but Draco had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen.

Ginevra lay awake that night staring at the ceiling. A million and one thoughts ran through her head, but the one that kept reappearing was 'the kiss'. Why had Draco kissed her? Why did he do it twice? Did it mean anything? Why did she even care? Sighing, she rolled over, hugging the blankets closer to her and fell into a restless sleep.

Thrashing around, Ginevra threw her alarm clock across the room. She felt like she'd only been asleep for a minute when the dratted thing went off. Groaning she slowly opened an eye and was greeted with and overly happy Pansy.

"Morning sunshine," she said. "You don't want to miss breakfast on you first day of classes."

Groaning again, Ginevra opened her eyes fully and looked at Pansy properly for what was probably the first time in her entire schooling life. Although she was slightly pug-faced as everyone said, she had the most striking eyes. They were the most amazing shade of brown, with flecks of gold and red here and there. Having her hair pulled back like it was played to her advantage, it took the focus of her nose and showed off her eyes perfectly.

"Hello, earth to Gin?" said Pansy pulling Ginevra from her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," said Ginevra composing herself. "I was off in my own world."

"I could tell. Anyway, I asked what you were going to wear today. I took the liberty of looking through your clothes earlier, hope you don't mind, and noticed that you have some delectable outfits in there. You certainly are full of surprises aren't you? It's no wonder Draco cant' kept his eyes, and hands, off you. And if you keep this up, you'll be fighting off the entire male population of Hogwarts." By the time Pansy had finished her little speech she had made her way over to the closet were Gin remembered seeing her clothes the previous night.

"How about this?" said Pansy holding up a black tartan mini skirt and a white blouse. "Wear a black lace bra underneath this and Draco will be hardly able to keep his hands off of you." Pansy ended the statement with a giggle that made Gin blush profusely before she replied with a simple thanks before dressing and headed down to breakfast with Pansy.

As was to be expected, breakfast could only be compared to a circus, and not one of the new exotic ones, but the old tacky ones, with the two-headed man and the bearded lady. In other words, it was a riot, and Gin wasn't expecting it. When she walked into the great hall, looking absolutely fabulous in the outfit Pansy had picked out, it was like someone had cast a silencing charm on the entire hall. Everyone turned to stare at her, then looked at the trio, waiting for something to happen. And happen it did.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything connected with it, unfortunately

Author Notes: Here it is, the (not so) long awaited fourth chapter. What you've all been waiting for. You guys may have realised that I don't have a beta reader, so please excuse the mistakes and grammar; I'm looking for a beta, but for now I'm just re-reading it a million times. Thanks to all my reviewers, and all those that read my story and didn't review. Just to know people are reading my story gives me warm and fuzzes. I know this chapter isn't that long, I'll try to make the next one longer, I just wanted to get something up.

* * *

Chapter 4: Detention and a Dinner Date

* * *

All eyes were on Ron as he left his seat to fix the problem with his sister's uniform. It seemed quite clear to him that she had been influenced entirely too much by the tart Pansy hanging off her arm. The entire student body, the teachers that would later deny they were watching, and those who wouldn't, held their breath as Ron approached his sister. He opened his mouth to inform his sister that half her uniform was missing when Draco appeared behind her, snaking his arm around her waist causing Ron to freeze in his current position, mouth hanging wide open.

"You know Weasley, I heard your family was poor, but I didn't think that you had to stand there, with your mouth open to catch flies to eat. Come Gin," he said turning to Ginny and taking her towards the Slytherin table, "Lets eat before our meal is totally spoilt."

Conversation eventually began around the room again, and before long everyone had returned to their meals, well almost everyone. Ron and the rest of the trio were stare at Ginny, and giving Draco looks that if they could kill, he would have died a million horrible deaths. At the Slytherin table, conversation was unusually chatty. Everyone wanted to say 'hello', or 'good morning' to their newest arrival, as well as telling her she looked absolutely ravishing, to which they were greeted with a glare from Draco. When all of it was over, Ginny was just glad to take her seat between Draco and Pansy and begin to eat. Timetables were distributed soon after and the topic of discussion was no longer Ginny but who had what when, and with whom they had it. Ginny looked at her times tables and sighed loudly before she began to grate her teeth. Draco saw what she was doing and stared at her before saying, "Gin, whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"Yes it can." She replied throwing her timetable at him. "Over half my classes are with the Gryffindors!" She looked at him, as though she was challenging him to tell her that it could be worse, but Draco upon seeing this challenge just put an arm around her and whispered into her ear.

"Yes," he began, "they are, but you're forgetting something important. You're forgetting that you'll also have the other Slytherins with you in those classes. And you're also forgetting that after classes are over for the day, you'll be all mine." He then began to slide his tongue around her ear, sending shivers down her spine, before the bell rang and he turned his attention to Pansy, asking her what class she has first, pretending nothing ever happened.

It was almost dinner before Ginny saw Draco again. The words that he had whispered into her ear at breakfast that morning still reverberated through mind, causing her to lose concentration in class which in turn scored her a detention with Sprout during lunch. Now, she was sitting on a couch in a deserted Slytherin common room when she felt someone slip their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who." Said the same voice she had been hearing all through her head all day. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Tinkerbelle?" she replied, cracking a joke and attempting to hide from him the effect he was having on her.

"I am certain no fairy, thank you very much"

"Well," she began, jumping up and kneeing on the couch so she was now facing him, "What are you then? Hmmmm…?" Draco couldn't take his eyes off her. Her fiery red hair was flowing down her back, the slight breeze that was in the common room catching it.

"I'm taking you do dinner." He replied, unable to tear his eyes away from her.

"Oh," Ginny replied, turning around again, hugging her knees, "I'm not that hungry, I thought I might skip dinner, you know, and get an early night." When she finished, she heard her stomach growl in hunger, and she was hoping Draco didn't hear it, although she was sure he did.

"Gin," he said, moving to the front of the couch to look at her, "I thought you might say that, so I thought you might like to have a picnic."

"A picnic," Ginny replied, shocked, "You don't seem like the picnic type to me." She was move then a little wary of whatever he might have planned.

"Well I'm not really, I just have this basket full of food, and thought you might like to join me for dinner in my room, my private room. Just one of the perks of being Head Boy…"

Ginny thought this over for a bit before eventually saying yes, after all she was hungry and food was food. Plus he wouldn't try anything on her, would he?

Ginny followed Draco up the boy's staircase, right to the top, where he opened a large wooden door. What was inside took her breath away. Draco watched her as she stood there, gazing room his room. Along the far wall was the largest bed Ginny had ever seen. It was an ornate wooden four-poster bed from which hung transparent black netting. She slowly walked over, parte the netting and sat on the edge of the bed, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever saw. Gingerly, she touched the sheets, sighing as she did so. They were the finest black Egyptian cotton and had silver woven through them so to make them shimmer. Eventually she turned her attention to the rest of the room. Much like the Slytherin Common Room, it was decked out in green and silver, but with a much more homier feel to it. The carpet was a lush black pile, and the walls a dark mahogany. Around the room hung drapes in various shades of green.

"Draco," She breathed, "It's… It's beautiful."

He just smiled at her and led her to a small table she had previously failed to see. With a flick of his wand, the room dimmed and an elegant candlelit dinner for two appeared on the table. Ginny gasped.

"Your seat ma'am. Dinner is served."

At this Ginny couldn't help but to burst out laughing, which then caused Draco to start laughing. Eventually, they stopped laughing and took their seat. Dinner was a quite affair, with idle chitchat about their days being the main topic of conversation. Ginny laughed out loud when he told her of the Golden Trio's exploits in Potions which ending in Gryffindor being in the negative points wise and Harry with bright green hair thanks to Neville. Some time later, they ended up lying on Draco's bed, drinking elf wine with Ginny re-telling the horrors of her detention with Sprout.

"Then," She hiccuped, "He made me clean the entire greenhouse without magic, it was horrible. I don't think that place had been cleaned in years. And to top things of I ended up with dirt in places I didn't even know you could get dirt."

This once again set the two of them into hysterics. Ginny had spilt most of her drink on the floor and Draco was wearing most of his.

"You know," Ginny said, rolling over so that her face was barely inches away from his, "You're not who I thought you were Draco Malfoy. You're smart, intelligent, funny, the perfect guy really." She lay back down and rolled over, sighing to herself. Draco propped himself up to reply to her and but found she was fast asleep. Gazing at her for a moment, he too lay back down and fell into a peaceful slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly Ginny opened her eyes; this wasn't her room she thought to herself. Trying to sit up, she realised that she couldn't. Rolling over she saw just what was obstructing her and screamed. She was in Draco Malfoys bed _with_ Draco Malfoy himself. Hearing her scream, Draco woke up to see exactly what the commotion was all about. Seeing Ginny obviously distressed he reached out to comfort her, but this only resulted in another scream and her climbing from the bed with the sheet wrapped around her.

"What's wrong?" A thoroughly confused Draco asked.

"What did you do to me? Why am I here, in your room, in your bed, with you!" Ginny screeched at him, hands waving around, and auburn hair flying off in serval different directions. "Ughh…" she moaned, falling to the ground, head in her hands, "My head."

"Here," Draco said, handing her a vial containing a blueish-grey liquid. "Drink this, you'll feel better afterwards, trust me."  
"What is it?" Ginny asked, looking at the potion with caution.

"A Pepper-up Potion. The closest thing you'll find to a hangover cure. Just drink it."

She did and almost instantly felt better. Slowly standing up she wrapped the sheet around herself again and took in her surroundings. Eventually the events of the night before came back to her and she began to apologise profusely to Draco.

"Sorry," she began, "I didn't mean to react like that. I guess I drank a little too much of that elf wine last night. I guess a better be getting back to the dorm before Pansy sends out a search party for me." While saying this she had managed to find her school robes and pulled them over her head. Having dropped the sheet earlier, she realised that she was indeed still wearing her jeans and t-shirt. As she left the room, she turned to face Draco again and flashed him a nervous smile before running down the hall. When he was sure she was gone, he lay back on his bed, stared up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell was going on.

Meanwhile, Ginny had managed to slip back into the room she shared with Pansy before the other girl had woken, hence managing to avoid the questions that were bound to follow. Hopping into a very hot shower, she tried to make sense of the thoughts that were running around her head. She'd had a very nice dinner last night with Draco, obviously she had consumed too much wine and ended up falling asleep with him on his bed. The thing that confused her the most however, was the fact that she seemed to enjoy all of these things. She was suddenly brought from her thoughts by Pansy who told her that if she didn't hurry up, they'd miss breakfast all together.

The walk to the Great Hall was rather awkward for Ginny. She spent the whole time explaining away why she wasn't at dinner and then why she hadn't come to bed till late. By the time she reached the Great Hall she couldn't wait to sit down and eat. Walking in, she noticed Draco was already seated and that the only spare seats were next to him. "_Probably no coincidence_," she thought. Letting out a sigh, that didn't go unnoticed by Pansy, she took the seat next to Draco and began to eat. Throughout the meal, Draco tried to make idle chitchat with her, asking her about how she was liking her new house and how the other Slytherins were treating her. Occasionally she nodded her head and gave a non-committal answer here and there, and by the end of breakfast she was ready to go to sleep again.

Weeks passed and Ginny avoided Draco like the plague. She even began to avoid looking into his eyes cause she couldn't take the look of anguish that she saw there. To begin with, Pansy and her boyfriend, Blaise, who ironically happened to be Draco's best friend, had tried to get her to talk about it. Ginny just blew them off, saying that the hassles of her upcoming OWL's and her family was finally getting to her. Quite simply, she needed some time to herself. The weeks turned into months and eventually the two stopped bugging her about it. Ginny and Pansy became closer as friends, some even went as far as to call them best friends. The Christmas holidays quickly approached and one day, whilst sitting by the lake Pansy asked Ginny what her plans where.

"I don't know," began Ginny, "I was thinking about going home to see everyone, but with the way my brother and Harry have been treating me I don't know if I want to. Then I thought that I might stay here, I haven't made my mind up. Not too many people seem to be staying though."  
"Draco's staying," replied Pansy, eagerly watching Ginny's face for a reaction that never appeared. Sighing, Pansy admitted defeat. "I just don't understand you Ginny. One day your giggling all over him and spending the night in his room after a romantic dinner, and don't say you didn't 'cause we all know you did. He told us. Then the next day you're avoiding him like he has grown a second head and turned into a fire-breathing dragon. Tell me Gin, what's wrong? What happened?" Pansy looked at Ginny and saw the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes, gathering her in a big hug. "Oh Gin, I didn't mean to make you cry. Shhh… its ok. Whatever the matter is we can work it out. Everything will be fine."

"I think," Ginny began, "I think, I, I…" she hiccuped a couple of times but was never able to finish the sentence.

An hour later, after Ginny had showered, she was sitting on Pansy's bed eating marshmallows and drinking hot chocolate.

"Sorry 'bout before, I don't know what came over me." Ginny said staring at the doona on the bed.

"It's ok, I just wish you'd tell me what is going on Gin. We're all worried about you," Pansy glanced over at Ginny warily.  
"I'm fine. Just a little stressed with OWL's and my family is still angry with me for wanting to be resorted. I just need a break from all this, you know?" she muttered.

"Yeah, I know. You know if you ever need help with schoolwork, just ask. I might be able to help you and if I can't Draco or Blaise would be more than happy to." Pansy looked at Ginny after this last statement and saw her once bright eyes downcast and dull. "You know," she began again, "I was planning to stay for the holidays, but I have a better idea."  
"Yes?" Ginny replied, a small spark of curiosity in her eyes.

"Well, we both need a break from this place, and I was thinking that we could go to my place for the holidays. My parents wouldn't mind, they're going to their house in France for the next six months. For some business deal or something. It'll be great, just us, spending time together relaxing. What do you think?

"I don't know. I guess it would be fun. And I could use a break from this damned place. Ok, I'll go." Ginny finally conceded.

"Awesome! Oh, I've got to go write Mum, she'll be so happy." With that Pansy skipped out of the room towards the owlery leaving Ginny with the first true smile on her face in weeks, shaking her head in despair.

A/N: Thankyou to all my reviewers. Sorry this took so long, been busy with work and school stuff (thank goodness it's over)! I'd also likes to thank my wonderful awesome beta... MalfoyVSThompson (writer of Harry Potter & the Heir of Darkness) it's a good story. Check it out. Hoping to have another chapter up by the weeks end, as I'm going on holidays for a week. Good ol' beta & I and a few mates... yea... gonna be coolies. (lol post schoolies). R&R plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

The next couple of daysflew by for Ginny and before she knew it, it was time for her and Pansy to head to Pansy's place. A couple of day's earlier she had received an owl from her parents asking her what she planned to do for the holidays and until now she had let the owl go unanswered. It had taken a lot for her to get the owl to leave without a reply. Eventually she ended up tying a blank piece of parchment to its leg. Turning to her desk, she slowly made her way over and pulled out some parchment and a quill. Dipping it in the dark green inkwell on her desk she, began to write

_Mum and Dad,_

She scribbled this out quickly. It seemed too friendly, something she definitely was not feeling toward her family at the moment.

_Arthur and Molly,_

Once again she scribbled this out, too informal and unfeeling, she thought.

Eventually she finished the letter and it looked something like this:

_Mum and Dad, _

_Arthur and Molly,_

_Family,_

_Those Who Don't Really Care_

_Muggle-loving Fools_

_Mother and Father,_

_Thankyou for your letter, it was very… heartfelt. I assure you that I have not been brainwashed by Draco or any of the other Slytherins as Ron and the others may be lead to believe. The Slytherins are my family now and as such I shall be spending the holidays at the Parkinson's with Pansy._

_Ginevra _

Reading over the letter Ginny sighed and began to make her way to the owlery. She had thought about using her owl, but decided against it. Using a school owl added just a bit of mystery. Suddenly she slipped in a pile of muck and ended up ungracefully sprawled out on the ground, looking into the face of the one person she had been trying to, rather successfully, avoid for the last couple of weeks.

"Draco," she stammered, unsure what to say.

"Gin," he replied reaching down to help her up. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah. Ummm… I've been… busy, with school stuff. Yeah," she lied quickly.

"Oh, I see." Draco muttered, nodding slowly.  
Ginny took a deep breath. "Anyway, I've got a letter to owl. Talk to you later, ok?"  
"Yeah, later." Draco stared at her for a second longer, before turning and walking away slowly.

Ginny almost ran into the owlery, her heart felt like it was going to explode. What was wrong with her? He was only Draco Malfoy? Or so she told herself.

Later that day, she was in her dorm when Pansy came rushing in. "Hi," she said, "still packing I see."

"Yeah," Ginny replied, looking at the mess around her, "I don't know what to take honestly. Plus, I don't have that much anyway." She said the last part looking down at the floor, trying to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up her face.

"I know!" Pansy exclaimed, holding her hands to her chest like a two year old that had just received candy, "Don't take anything at all."  
"What?" Ginny looked at her like she had grown a second head. "I need clothes to wear, Pansy, I can't walk around naked all holidays."

"No silly," She laughed, shaking her head, "The first thing we'll do is go shopping. A whole new wardrobe is what you need. It'll cheer you up tenfold!"  
"I couldn't possibly Pans. There is no way on this good earth that I could afford that!" Ginny said softly.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll pay for the whole thing. Think of it as my Christmas present to you. Oh we will have so much fun Gin!" she shrieked.

The next couple of hours flew by with Pansy eventually convincing Ginny to let Pansy take her shopping, but only after a compromise on her part. That Ginny be allowed to take one change of 'comfortable' clothes with her. The bell rang signifying that the students had to gather in the Great Hall rang and Pansy and Ginny rang down to join their fellow students. Working their way to the front, they dodged glares from Ron and the others, and waited patiently for Flitch to lead them to the Express.

"Alright," he snarled. "This way to th' Express. Don't what to lose any of ya on th' way. So stick with ya friends, if ya have any of them." The walk to Hogsmeade was long and cold, the snow began falling in sheets as they rushed to the station.

"Come on. Hurry up. Don't want to be late, do ya?" Flitch spat, "Still a bit to go yet."

"I don't know why the old fool keeps him here. It's not like they couldn't find anyone else to do his job. He doesn't have any sort of magical talent. Everyone knows he's a Squib!" Pansy said to Ginny in between sharp breaths.

"Yeah, but you know what Dumbledore is like. He's probably taking pity on him. I just wish he would be nicer sometimes. It's not like it would be that hard. He's just jealous of us I bet, being able to do magic and all. Look we're almost there." Ginny pointed ahead.

Pansy sighed happily. "Oh thank god, I thought I'd die out here in the cold. I don't understand why we can't take the carriages."  
"Doesn't matter now, we're here. Come on; let's find a decent compartment before all the good ones are taken." Ginny replied as she ushered Pansy onto the train.

They spent most of the trip talking about everything and anything from classes to boys and back again. Ginny had so many questions about Pansy house so they spent at least an hour talking about that. It didn't matter how many times Pansy assured her, Ginny was still convinced that she was going to get lost and no one would ever find her.

"Don't be silly Gin," Pansy said, "No ones has ever been lost for more that two days, and that was only the Minister for Magic when Mum and Dad hosted a Halloween party 5 years ago." She laughed at the memory. "Don't worry, the house elves know every corner of the house, you'll be fine."

"Still, you've lived there all your life. What if I get up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and I take a wrong turn and you never see me again?"

"Honestly Ginny, I don't know how many times I've told you. Our rooms have a connecting bathroom, you won't get lost. And if by some horrible twist of fate you do, there's a map in the house that will tell us where anyone is in the house. You'll be fine."

"Then why did no one find the Minister for two days if there's a map?" Ginny asked sceptically.  
"Because," Pansy laughed, "No one wanted to."

Time flew by and the next thing Ginny knew, Pansy was nudging her awake and practically yelling at her.

"Ginny! Wake UP! We are almost there. Merlin, you could sleep through anything! I hope the dream was worth it." Pansy smiled down at her.  
"It was." Was the only reply she got before the other girl jumped up and grabbed her coat before running out of the compartment onto the platform. "Ahh…" She said drawing a deep breath, "It feels good to be somewhere out of that school. It was so stuffy and boring there. Where to?" Ginny asked, turning to Pansy.

Pansy grinned at Ginny's unsure face. "Well, I thought we'd go home and since it's still only early, we could drop our stuff off and get started on your shopping."

"Ok," replied Ginny as she stifled a yawn. "Whatever you say boss," With a smile the two girls got into the awaiting car.

Collapsing on the huge bed that was hers for the next ten days Ginny sighed. She'd never known that there were some many shops in London. Looking around at the multitude of bags that lay at her feet she thought of the reactions she would get at school when she wore these clothes. 'School,' she thought thinking back to her dream on the train.

The halls were dark, only every second lantern was lit. 'Strange,' she thought, her eyes adjusting to the light. 'Must be something to do with the speech made at dinner. I remember something about the halls.' Humming a tune she had heard on Pansy's wireless she was thinking about her latest Potions essay. 'Snape really did go easier on the Slytherins' she thought when she suddenly fell over, only to be caught by a strong pair of arms. "Thanks," She began, staring into a mysterious pair of amber eyes, "I-"

That's all she could remember. Pansy had woken her before she got to finish her dream. 'I wonder who he is?' she thought. 'There's so much about that dream. Why weren't all the lanterns in the hall to the common room working? What the hell is a ­­­hellebore potion? I've never heard about it before.' Ginny shut her eyes once more, hoping to continue the dream and learn more about the boy with the bewildering amber eyes.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I did mean to get it up beforeI went on holidays, but i never got around to it and things have been busy as since i got back. Anyway, sorry its not that long, I'm gonna try and make the next one longer and i hope to get it up by x-mas. thanks - r&r!

- stars so bright


End file.
